UNHhhh - Episode 1
Episode After the introduction, Trixie begins by talking about her initial reaction of Katya on Season 7 of Drag Race, diverging to talk about their drag style in relation to Comedy as Katya looks like a real woman and is funny, funny, funny. Where as Trixie looks funny but is terrible. Bringing them back on track Trixie asks what was Katyas first thoughts of her, saying she thought Trixie (out of drag) was apart of the crew. Many contestants on their season thought the same as Miss Fame asked Trixie to get her a red bull to reveal Trixie is a contestant. The conversation continues as Katya states Trixie doesnt look like a man, but she also doesnt look like a woman. Trixie quoting Laganjas entrance “Oh y’all wanted a twist” stepped into the space. But, after coming back she showed her “bubblegum” as to show she's a woman. Katya continues with her thoughts of Trixie on drag race, calling her “Calm, cool and friendly with everyone.” Much to Trixie's surprise as she was severely confident that she was going home every episode. Katya reiterated that Trixie was friendly with everyone and was outgoing, Trixie answered in a joking manner of a pageant/competition as she was “Just here to have a good time.” This was followed by Trixie stating that the other competitors had brought better outfits and such she just had to “roll the ball” They discussed that they knew neither of them were going to win the season, Trixie being confident with that fact from around Episode 2 of Season 7. They both thought this because they saw that others in the competition were being “received so well”. With this, they discussed Violet Chachki and her episode 1 mini challenge outfits. The two found her outfits to be amazing however, Trixie went on to point out that she was missing a purple contact lense in her walk in look. After point this out, in a joking manner, Violet went to “hating Trixie right away” As the two were talking about Violet, Katya told her story about Violet calling her a filler queen (however, Violet would probably deny these claims). The story begins, that before Katya walked in she was already nervous, but Trxie cuts her off by joking they were both filler queens “filling the space between episode one and her winning”. Some what tying it back Katya mentions that “knowing they're not going to win isn't the best mindset but is freeing” Trixie then pointed out that Katya went from not smoking to smoking a lot within two days. Katya mentions that she was smoking between 35 and 40 cigarettes a day. After this discussion of Drag Race they take a left turn in topics and Katya mentions “Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom”. Trixie jokes that the movie title if her alternative drag name, starting a long running joke of “Welcome to the stage, “ followed by a potential drag name. They then began to talk about drag names. The two had traveled the world however find the drag name “Karen from Finance” to be one of the best names. They love a lot of drag names but find some to be terrible, some like “Rebecca Michaels” as Trixie used for example, she hates as they can choose any name possible but picks a name that sounds like its from a witness protection programme. Trixie states she likes “drag names that tell you what your about to see”. She uses Ginger Minj for example as it sounds broadway but also funny. She mentions having never found anyone named Trixie, but heard of a lot of Katyas. Katya mention that Katya in the U.S is very much like the Katy of Russia, finding it to be rather common. Trixie then comments that Katya is like the Bob of the United States. Opening Lines Opening: Trixie: Hi everyone, it's me Trixie Mattel Katya: And i'm Katya. Welcome to UNNHhhhh Trixie: The show where we talk about whatever Katya: And in whatever way we want to. Trixie: Because, it's not your show It's ours Credits/Post Credit Lines Trixie: Here are some of the pick up lines i like to use on guys. Are you ready? Katya: I'm ready Trixie: You be the guy. Hi, is your refrigerator running? Katya: Yeah, why? Trixie: Cause i'm gonna stuck your dick. It's like, it's not funny, it doesn't go anywhere, but it always works! Running Gags (Trixie)”Oh y'all wanted a twist!” *Fake out death drop* (Both)Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the stage *Drag name based off random phrases* (Trixie)Praxis ft. Kathy Brown - Turn me out (Turn to sugar) (Both)Karen from Finance